Santa
About Santa is a Rare Character which can be found and recruited during a special Event exclusive to December, 24-25th which is around Christmas time. He is depicted as a large man in a red and white suit with a big white beard. At the beginning of the game, an event will occur in which Santa appears while looting a house. The party will have the option to tell him if they've been naughty or nice. If there is room in the party, he will then join. Alternatively, a third option becomes available if someone in the party has a low enough (0-1) Attitude stat. They can tell Santa to "PISS OFF!" If the party chooses to tell Santa to "PISS OFF!" Santa will join the party as Evil Santa assuming there is room. Santa's Attitude is revealed upon recruitment. In addition, he will always start with 4 Shooting and Mechanical. Encounter Text Upon Encounter Name is searching through a house for supplies when something comes down the chimney. It's Santa!!! HO HO HO! HAVE YOU BEEN NAUGHTY OR NICE? Nice Santa gives the group a present! It's a bunch of cans of corn, just what they always wanted! Naughty You're still nicer than those awful zombies! Santa gives the group some coal. Name crams it into the car's gas port. PISS OFF! Name snaps and verbally lays into Santa. "PISS OFF, SANTA. NICE ONE! YOU'RE A D**FUS. WAY TO GO! WAY TO SPREAD HOLIDAY CHEER! YOU DINK!" Santa loses faith in humanity and and becomes Evil Santa. Upon Recruitment HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Quotes Interestingly, Santa has two distinct sets of quotes depending on his current Morale: 3 or more Morale * "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!" * "LETS ALL GET MILK AND COOKIES AT THE NORTH POLE!" * "HO HO HO!" * "I HOPE EVERYONE'S BEEN GOOD THIS YEAR!" * "NOW DASH AWAY! DASH AWAY! DASH AWAY ALL!" * "ON, COMET! ON, CUPID! ON, DUNDER AND BLIXEM!" * "HO HO HO! HO HO HO!" * "HO, HO, HO!" * "THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" * "AND GOOD WILL TOWARDS MEN!" Conversations * "HO HO HO! MEEEEEERRY CHRISTMAS!" ** Variant 1 (50% chance) *** 2: "CAN IT, SANTA!" ** Variant 2 (50% chance) *** 2 +1 Morale * "HO HO HO! HO HO HO! HO HO HO!" ** Variant 1 (50% chance) *** 2: "SHUT UP, SANTA!" *** 2 -1 Morale ** Variant 2 (50% chance) *** 2 +1 Morale Less than 3 Morale All non-conversation quotes in this section cause Santa to lose 1 Morale. * "SAD CHRISTMAS! SAD CHRISTMAS!" * "RUDOLPH WAS EATEN AND I'LL NEVER MAKE IT BACK TO THE NORTH POLE!" * "MERRY CHRISTMAS, MORE LIKE MERRY FISHMAS!" * "THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE CHRISTMAS TO ME..." * "ho ho ... ho ..." * "THERE'S NO HOPE LEFT IN OLD SANTA!" * "NO MORE COOKIES FOR SANTA, EVER AGAIN!" * "THIS IS ALL BECAUSE TOO MANY PEOPLE WERE NAUGHTY LAST YEAR!" * "NO ONE EVEN DECORATES THE TREE ANYMORE! WHO CARES?" * "... ho ho ho ..." Conversations * "WHO EVEN CARES ABOUT CHRISTMAS ANYMORE? NOT ME..." ** Variant 1 (50% chance) *** 2: "Santa, no! Don't give up!" ** Variant 2 (50% chance) *** 2 -1 Morale * "CHRISTMAS IS OVER FOREVER! I'M CANCELLING CHRISTMAS FOREVER!" ** (50% chance) 2: "NO!" ** 2 -1 Morale Replies The following quotes can only appear as responses in certain conversations. They do not depend on Santa's Morale. * "HO! HO! HO!" * "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A SAD CHRISTMAS TO MEEEEEE..." * "HO, HO, HO!" Epilogue "Merry Christmas to all!" Santa was able to spread Christmas Cheer to all of Canada. Special Abilities When joining the party, assuming the player didn't tell Santa to "PISS OFF!" he will gift either food or fuel depending on the option picked. Nice will grant 5 Food. Naughty will grant 50 Gas. Santa additionally has a chance to spawn another Santa during a exclusive Camping Event. During the next in-game morning a new Santa can appear with a 50/50 chance of being either regular Santa or Evil Santa. It's important not to let Santa's morale dip too low. If it reaches a critical state one of two things will happen: * If Santa is the only party member he will get upset and vanish up a chimney, causing the game to be over. * If Santa is not the only party member he will effectively kill another member of the party. Santa lies on the floor in a state of despair and another party member will accidentally run him over with the car. Due to the "Curse of Saint Nick" the person that killed Santa becomes the new Santa. The new Santa's stats are not affected by this event, meaning they will retain all of their old stats. Trivia * The "curse of Saint Nick" that is mentioned when Santa's morale gets too low is a parody of the 1994 film, 'The Santa Clause' - The game even acknowledges this by setting the title of the scene to "THAT ONE TIM ALLEN MOVIE BASICALLY" * The only way to recruit Santa outside of O*P*P MODE is to play on a national much like with the Beaver, Turkey, Uncle Sam, and Cupid. * Santa's Attitude and Mechanical are not set properly in the O*P*P lobby, meaning they will be random if he is recruited there. * If a special character is turned into Santa as a result of Santa's despair event, the game will overwrite their special character ID with Santa's ID, meaning the game will no longer recognize them as the character they were before, which can have various effects depending on the character. * Pets can be affected by Santa's despair event. Although their appearance doesn't change, they are still considered Santa by the game. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters